


Sleeping Wolf

by female_overlord_3



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A sort of Sleeping Beauty AU, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Derek, Destiel but barely mentioned, M/M, Minor Violence, Slight Panic Attack, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/female_overlord_3/pseuds/female_overlord_3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A futuristic Sleeping Beauty AU. That is all you need to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelwithwingsoffire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/gifts).



> This is a gift. Stiles POV with only a slight panic attack, some minor violence and description of violent acts. All mistakes and errors are my own, don't feel shy to point them out. Enjoy!

It’s been 6 months since the incident at Howler. People are still conflicted about what actually happened; were the Hales at fault or the Argents? Thankfully the Hales spectacular reputation has helped them while people are starting to see the Argents true nature. While the Argents are in weaponry and the Hales are in medical and technological production. The Hales have found a delay for cancer far better than that of the earlier years, it almost cures it but due to its uniqueness, it still needs more study. Though the Argents weaponry is quite admirable, it’s been known to fail and wear due to the shady production most people are ignorant about. I hope she’s not there cause if she is then I might not be able to control-

“Stiles ready?”  

“You know the answer Danny-boy.” I joke.

“Yes I do but there is such thing as communication in a team, but we’re really not a team, more like acquaintances.” Ohh good old Danny.

“Really Danny, we’ve known each other since Primary school.”

“What are you a foreigner it’s called elementary school.”

“Well Primary has a nice ring to it. So are we all set?” I do a quick check to make sure I have everything; 3 rounds of ammunition for both my good old SIG Mosquito with a suppressor and pocket pistol that are both modified, my 6” clip point hunting knife, 4” boot knife as well as some electric shockers and sedative darts… maybe a butterfly knife too. I put this all under my favorite red hoodie which coincidentally is also Derek’s.

“Yes, everyone’s in place and ready. I’ll keep track of everyone but remember I can’t keep track of people that I haven’t already put into my program, or well the one I’m using for this little heist.”

“I know I know. I’m heading down now I’ll notify you when I’m in the basement, out.”

“Good luck Stiles, have fun waking sleeping beauty, out”

 

I’ve been planning this little heist or well rescue since the Howler incident. Talia Hale and her brother creepy uuuhh I mean Peter, have created a new drug that takes a sedative even farther. It puts the consumer to sleep like a coma but it keeps the body from decomposing by keeping them in a frozen state for an estimated minimum time of 10 years. At the moment it isn’t being used due to there not being a solution to properly wake the person up without their body regaining the stunted cell growth and decay all at once. The only known human being that has taken the drug is Derek Hale who is currently under watch by his family’s security but in a hospital that recently just became “owned” by the Argent family. Only Lydia Martin and I know about there being an actual solution created by Derek Hale himself. It was given to me by Talia Hale herself before all the Hales disappeared and leaving Derek in the hospital with the drug in his system. I’m still not sure why she didn’t give it to my dad cause he’s the Head of Alpha security, has been for 2 decades now. But then again he can deny association and knowledge of this little event happening. Also I probably have the most incentive to save Derek; of course he couldn’t keep our relationship secret from her. God it would have been 2 years last month and I was going to ask-

“Batman!”

“Catwoman, oh crap Danny!”

“Don’t worry I already told him, you ready?”

“Jeeze why is everyone asking me that? It hasn’t been that long. Just…”

“6 months you moron, it’s been 6 months since you’ve seen your best friend besides Scott.”

“Alright yes it’s been a while but I’m going to see him now. You have the-“ I’m starting to get a bit nervous cause this if finally happening, no more waiting and planning.

“Yes I have the stretcher, why the hell wouldn’t I have the stretcher?”

“Come on then we need to hurry we only have a half hour window.” I urge. This is nothing like my other missions, it’s even simpler, much easier.

“Stop stressing and get on. Here put this on for better camouflage, the red hoodies a bit bright.”

“It’s his favorite hoodie.” I mumble.

 “I heard that! Remember Derek, Boyd, Scott, Isaac and I all have the new enhancements.”

“Yes you’re all like stupid werewolves with the enhanced hearing, sight, senses and strength plus the healing.”

“You know I would make a badass werewolf, but I think of it as more like being a vampire.”

“I say werewolf and you know both Derek and Boyd would back me up.”

“Shut up and act dead.”

“Love ya too.”

Erica rolls her eyes as she starts pushing the stretcher. I keep my eyes shut but my own enhancements on. I have the unique ability to visualize my surroundings due to some weird stuff that happened when I was ‘still in the oven’ and for some instances it works like echolocation, pretty helpful in the dark.It actually reminds me of that old show Erica tried to get me to watch where people can bend the elements and- crap focus.

 

I hear the ding of an elevator and then doors closing, good the elevator. We go up 2 floors on the 5 story building and then move down halls for a good 5 minutes. We should be nearing Derek’s room any minute but Erica stops and turns us around. I try and keep still but I let a frown slip. What going on?

 

We walk about a few feet and stop at a door that she opens and pulls me into then closes it.

“We have a problem. You can get up now Batman, we’re in an unused supply closet.”

“You mean the closet that you and Boyd have sex in?”

“Possibly.” She winks at me.

“What’s the problem, you didn’t let me get close enough to get a feel of what was near Derek’s room, of at least a few feet before his room?” I question.

“I’m not sure what you’ll do… things might turn ugly.”

It clicks the minute she says ugly. Kate Argent. I jump up from the stretcher and unlatch my SIG Mosquito from its holster. Erica’s eyes go wide as she pushes me back onto the stretcher.

“Shit no you can’t Stiles, you were just told to wake Derek up and keep him safe. You can’t kill and Argent in their own Hospital. I would gladly help after the crap I’ve caught her doing things to-“

I freeze in shock and feel my jaw twitch.

“Doing things? Doing what, what has she been doing Erica. Has she been doing things to Derek?”

Erica bites her lip and clenches her hands at her side.

“Erica tell me.” I demand.

“She… watches him… and I’ve caught her…”

“Caught her what? Erica!” I yell at her.

“I’ve caught her touching him and calling him a good boy or her favorite toy! God I want to just tear her apart and leave nothing left.” She growls.

I swiftly put my gun back to take out my hunting knife and feel my face break out into a smile. Erica pales; she knows what this smile means.

“Oh I won’t just tear her apart Catwoman, I’m going to skin her layer by layer after slowly cutting her hands off. Then when I get to her cyber enhancements I’m going to rip them apart piece by piece. I’ll drain all the blood and organs; her human shell from her body until there’s only her metal skeleton and shred that too nothing then personally give her remains as a present to her father and murder is psychotic ass. Her father, might I remind you, who almost killed my dad, who endangers others for his own greed and who drove my mom insane!” I growl back. My hands are itching to do just that, to hear her scream and plead. They were the ones that almost sent my mom to an early grave, that slowly poisoned her until she went insane just so they could control my father.

I can feel myself panting harshly as I try to calm down. _Breathe_ _Stiles easy in and out_. I close my eyes and imagine Derek next to me, holding the back of my neck and putting my hand to his heart. _That’s it just breathe to the beat of it and slow down._ I feel my panting turn to slow breathing and my hands relax. Erica wrapped herself around me and put our foreheads together with a hand holding my neck.

“Better?” She whispers.

I nod and let out a long breath of air.

“Danny you get that?”

“Yup still here. Just to let you know I could absolutely make sure they never found her body or his.”

Erica and I both laugh at that.

“Thanks Danny.”

“You back?”

“Yes I’m back. Danny can you look through-“

“Already done. Boyd is there and she’s exiting the room now.”

“ You’re the best Danny-boy. Erica would you check?” She gives me a concerned look but does as I asked.

I put my knife back in and take one more calming breath before I move to the door. “She just turned the corner and won’t be back for probably an hour or 2. Do you still want to go on the stretcher or just walk in?” She already knows the answer; everyone knows what my answer would be.

“Walk in. What’s the password, I don’t need a thumb-print or anything like that, no retina scanners?”

Erica smirks and shakes her head. ”Stiles this is a hospital not a bank or federal building.”

“Not like I haven’t done that before.” I give her a smug grin.

“Well duh, you’re the son of the head of security of pretty much three-fourths of the world. Plus you’re an adrenaline junky so of course you would love doing something like that while completing it. Oh it’s my lovely husband’s birthday.” We exit and walk quickly to Derek’s room and nod at Boyd as he passes us.

“I’ll need to go check on another patient cause you know ‘alibi’ but good luck batman!” she gives me quick kiss on the cheek and slap on my ass. Oh Erica. I input the password ‘4689’ and walk in. Alright I have a good 2 hours to wake Derek up and get him out of here. No one’s in the room besides him and Danny looped the security footage. I finally let my eyes rest on Derek; wow he it’s like nothing’s changed.

 He still has a bit of stubble, the same amount he had before he went under. His hair is still short and they left him in a light green Henley with a white blanket that covers the bottom half of his body. His face looks a bit pale but peaceful and if I look hard enough I can see the slow breathes he takes. His arms are at his side and he looks stiff as a plank so I can tell he knows, he knows he’s not safe. I walk over and stand by his head to brush a hand lightly against his cheek. I hear him sigh and relax almost instantly and I snort; jeez this guy.

I take the antidote out of my side pocket, a small 4 inch vile with a crystal clear liquid. The instructions told me under no circumstances are I to put it into any machines or hospital equipment, so ether let him drink it while he’s asleep… but he’s too stubborn and distrustful to drink anything given to him even when asleep and I don’t want to risk him choking… ohh I know this might be fun! I drink the antidote without swallowing and give mouth to mouth. I remember this was the only way to get him to eat or drink anything during the mission with the lizards uggh the lizards. Just like memory serves he swallows and licks into my mouth but slowly. God it’s been too long but I pull back when I don’t taste anymore of the antidote, huh tastes like mint. I smile; of course Talia would find a way to make it taste good. I move to take off any equipment they have on him and thankfully it’s just a heart monitor, something I can easily deal with. I wait the next 10 minutes for the antidote to work its magic just like the instructions Talia gave me said. While I wait I grab a chair and take hold of his hand to just touch and feel him again after half a year. I can feel start to stir and scoot closer. His eyes pop open and bolts up as he takes in his surroundings. I’m still holding his hand and it tightens around mine as he blinks into awareness. I slowly start stroking his knuckles to calm him down and he jerks away. He stares at me confused and I smile.

“Hey sleeping beauty, did you-“He cuts me off by tackling me to the floor. Derek wraps both his arms around my neck and buries his head into my neck. I landed on my back and instinctively wrapped my arms around him to lessen the impact for him.

“Stiles, I’m sorry I- wait how long has it been?” He pulls back to look at me.

“It’s only been about 6 months, don’t worry you’re still older. I’m sort of rescuing you from the Argents then keep you safe while you take us to your family. Talia said you would know and left me some instructions of what to do after this. Hey Mr. Genius, you solved the equation! It was a bit annoying that I’ve had to wait half a year to see you and ask you something’s but I can be patient.”

“I’ve missed you too. It took you 6 months to come and get me?” He pulls us both so we’re sitting and leans back against the bed.

“Well Talia said I had to wait for 6-8 months after the incident you guys had with the Argents to quite down a bit. I also had to figure out everyone’s schedules and make sure a certain someone didn’t appear or I would face a murder charge… possibly 2 murder charges. We had to make sure Danny could get into the security system and be at a good area for staying in range while being able to get away if needed. Then because the Spawn of Satan and his demon decided to buy and own a hospital to keep an eye on you for some ungodly reason, it became a bit more difficult with more security specifically assigned to your room. Thankfully Allison helped and if anything happens Kira, her and Boyd are at the ready. How was your sleep?”

“Oh just wonderful how about yours! I get my usual 8 hours and sometimes come and visit Derek here if I have time. Might I say he is positively lovely, such healthy skin and a gorgeous body.”

I guess I black out or something cause when I come to I have her pinned against the wall with an arm across her chest and a knife at her throat. She has a smirk on her face and it just makes my blood boil.

“Oh look the prince has come to save his princess, how sweet.”

“Kate.” I sneer. I press the knife harder until she starts bleeding. She just smiles wider.

“I have to say I was curious why Boyd came to your room earlier than usual and why dear Erica was here as well. I thought I should take it upon myself to make sure you were alright Derek and I see I was right, someone is trying to take you from me.”

“I think you just said ‘trying’ but I am. Derek is his own person and he loves me. Don’t push me or I will kill you.”   

“Oh you think you can kill me? That’s just adorable! A little thing like you?” She presses further into the knife and blood starts to spill faster. I glare and pin her on her stomach to the floor, the knife still at her throat. I hit a small button and hear her gasp as her whole body is pulled flat against the floor. Her body is still as I get off of her. Her face is tilted to the side, smushed against the floor as she hisses. “What did you do? Why can’t I move!”

I laugh. Really this is hilarious; the daughter of Gerard Argent trapped by basic science.

“You do realize who I am right?” I move to crouch down in front of her. I snap once and draw a circle around her head. She lifts it and tries to bite me. I snap my hands again and her face is forced back to the floor.

“Huh I guess you don’t. Well that’s alright, I usually have a cover that works wonders; what’s that saying… a wolf hiding in sheep’s clothes? Well you might know me and think of me as a gangly 20 year old with a dad in Law Enforcement, the head I may add, and by being the head of Law Enforcement it means his family is in danger. My lovely mother was already a skilled fighter before my father met her but swapping moves and combining techniques can do wonders. I am the lucky child of theirs that has excelled even farther than them both. Are you listening?”

I repeat the action to let her head move. She lifts it slower this time and glares, her body trembling with held back rage. I smile. “Good. Now some weird thing happened while I was still an unborn child, I was introduced to strange form of magnetic energy that somehow stayed with me and resides in my body to this day. Now since you’ve gone and become inhuman by changing your skeleton from bone to metal, I am also a genius in research, I can control it. I’ve found ways to use it to my advantage as you’ve just witnessed… where was I?” I question.

“You’ve excelled past Claud and John. Sheep’s clothes?” Derek supplies. He moves to stand next to me, of course between me and the door.

“Thanks Der. So I was planning this whole rescue mission so that I wouldn’t be anywhere near you or your father. I think it’s a pretty annoying and a waste of time on my part. I could have rescued Derek weeks ago but if I so much as saw a hair of yours or felt you near, there would have been nothing to stop me since Derek was asleep. I already told Erica what I would do to you, I bet you already overheard our lovely conversation, should I repeat it?” 

Kate keeps the defiant act up but I saw the smallest waver of fear in her eyes. I may hate this woman but I’m not cruel so I stand and turn her onto her back.

“Danny?” It’s been a while since I’ve checked in.

“Still here Stiles, Lydia?”

I smile. “And that’s why you’re the best Danny. Can you get her on-“

“Stiles please, it’s me. When am I ever not included in something? Does this have to do with a certain someone, I have a new concoction I want to try and it so happens to permanently erase the previous 3 hours! I would like to see how it works on humans with enhancements seeing as all those who’ve already tried it didn’t have any.”

“Hello my queen, oh that would be absolutely fantastic and the most amazing thing your brilliant-“

Lydia cuts in with ‘Stiles please shut up’ and says hi to Derek before telling us to meet her back in the basement from where I entered.

“Stiles should I see if Erica and Boyd can help with getting you guys out?” Danny offers. He knows the situation is a bit sensitive with all the Hales gone and adding more publicity would just make it harder for them to do whatever they have planned. I’m still curious what they’re trying to do, Talia didn’t say anything more than that they were ‘settling something’ and then gave a me predatory smile that even I am terrified of and then disappeared into the night like the shadow. I wonder if she learned that from her brother.

“Hey Stiles we should get going now. I hear Erica coming.” Derek laces our hands and pulls me away from Kate.

I squeeze our hands and peck his cheek. “Yes dear! I’m so excited for what we get to do next. How do you feel about just us far away from civilization? Oh and a bed with a year stocked fridge.”

Kate scoffs and I look down at her. “Have anything to say ugly?”

“Are you telling me that Derek Hale is into guys? Please he probably uses you as a substitute. I feel sort of sorry for you now.”

Derek and I look at each other than at Kate and then at each other and burst out laughing. Kate seems confused by our reactions.  I motion for Derek to do the honors.

“Well Kate since I know for sure that you will never recover these memories; because Lydia would shave her hair first before using something she created that didn’t work; as much as I love to make this one beg, I’m more of a bottom. Really he complains more of not getting to bottom because I love it. Though his ass and mouth are a sin, his cock is heaven. You’ve known I’ve been seeing someone secretly for about 2 years as of last month-“ “Aww you did the math!” “Yes Stiles of course. I’ve been seeing this one officially since then and have harbored a major crush since he accidentally broke my hand. So I’ve been in love with you for 14 years now?”  He gives me a warm smile and kisses my forehead. “Love you too Der. Oh almost forgot… I think I’ll wait till we’re alone.” I pat the pocket where it should be well hidden.

Derek gives me a concerned look but smiles as Erica enters the room.

 

It’s smooth sailing after that. Lydia gives Kate the drug and it knocks her out in a snap. Boyd and Erica stay to make sure she doesn’t remember anything and create an alibi for Kate if she asks why she’s missing an hour or 2. Danny gives the OK that all the technical evidence is taken care of while Liam, Kira, Isaac and Allison take care of the physical. Derek and I drive away in my car; an army equipped bright blue jeep with both aquatic and space features if it ever comes to that. I do get the best. I drive us to the coordinates Talia gave us and we end up deep in a preserve the Hales own and have kept for generations. We’re instructed to walk 3 miles north then 1 south where we should find a tunnel. Before we do I pull Derek to the side, slightly nervous but confident in what will happen. Derek gives me a questioning look until I take a deep breath and dig into my pocket. I pull it out and keep my hand behind my back.

“So you know I love you and we’ve known each other since we were young. I’ve always loved you, even when I hated you but really it’s like love but with anger. We’ve been together officially 2 years now and I know I only want you in my life, no one else. I’ve come to love your annoying ability to sleep through an earthquake and freak out around squirrels. I know it hasn’t been that long and you were asleep for a good 6 months but I love you more than anything, you’re my life, my heart and my soul. Derek Hale will you-“

Derek tackles me for the second time today and latches his mouth to mine. He pulls away laughing and has the brightest smile I’ve ever seen on him. “Yes you don’t even have to ask Genim. Yes yes yes.”

I smile then pout. “I didn’t get to finish. I have the ring and everything!” Derek huffs but pulls us back up so we’re standing. He gestures for me to continue. “Derek Carter Hale, will you marry me and be mine forever?”  I open my hand to reveal a black ring in graved with 3 gold words _Alpha Beta Omega_ and place it on Derek’s ring finger.  

“Yes, now let’s hurry up and find my family so we can go to that place where there is no civilization and just us. With a bed. And you with no clothes.” I glare at him. My semi is not easy to hide especially with the majority of the Hales having enhancements. Derek smirks and grinds against me and that is definitely not helping.  

“As much as I would like to take you right now against that nice tree next to you or in my comfy car, we need to find your family so they know you’re awake.” He whines but follows me as we start walking.

   

Once we reach the tunnel Derek seems to perk up and begins to walk faster until we’re running. I follow Derek without question and we end up in an enormous room. Derek lets go of my hand and launches himself at the first person he sees.

“Hey Der! Stiles, took you long enough. I hope you took care of him while he was playing sleeping beauty.” Laura of course can’t help but tease Derek. I walk over and wrap her in a tight hug. “What you miss me so much it’s made you speechless?” She laughs and hugs me back just as tight. “No just giving a moment of silence for the peace that I no longer have.” I sigh in a joking manner.

Laura laughs and circles her arms around our necks so all 3 of our faces are pressed together. “I missed you both too. Come on moms been waiting. Did he like the ring?”

Derek and I blush and that gives Laura her answer. She pretty much drags us off to a side entrance where we find Talia sitting at a desk writing something down furiously. She looks up and frowns at our entrance then in a blink of an eye she is in front of us and gives us a hug that lifts all 3 of us off the floor.

“Oh my baby boy I’ve missed you! Stiles thank you so much and you better be prepared for both your mother and I to give you your dream wedding. Oh I’m so excited and you both gave me and Claudia quite a win of $500 each because we know you both best.”

Laura groans and pinches us for revenge. “I lost $50 because you too couldn’t wait! Just a week, a week and it would have been mine!”

“Another bet? Who else participated, I think I need some exercise.” I sang the last part making Talia and I have matching smiles. I can feel Laura shiver at the implication. “If I tell you can I get out scot-free?” She pleads.

“Nope.”

“How about only 3 hits?”

”You’re getting closer.”

“5?”

“Well how about 5 and you bake me a cake? I’m going to need something with a lot of carbs.”

“Deal! Ok Peter of course bet you would wake him up earlier by 3 months and that you would ask here. I said a week after you found us while you were alone together on a run. Cora said it would take one of us to just lock you both in a room until you finally asked. Your mom tied with mom of course while John said the same day but that you would ask before you even leave the hospital.”

“I actually was going to but then we had a certain interruption that had to be dealt with… sadly not permanently.” There’s barely a hard edge to my tone but I can see that Talia catches it.

“Damn you, you would. Ok then there was Dad who said a month after you found us while we were all asleep.  Lydia was just a day off saying you would ask when Derek woke up. Uncle Alex and Aunt Rosa said about 2 months later when you sneak out to look at the stars, Allison and Kira agreed with Cora but said you would eventually work up the nerve. Scott, Danny, Liam, Isaac, Boyd and Jordan said you would wait a year. Erica betted on you proposing after you had sex and Jackson voted on you never asking because you were- what was it? Oh a loser wimp who wouldn’t know what to do with Derek. Then Uncle Cas and Uncle Dean said you guys are pretty much already married but gave a random date just cause they knew that mom and Claud would win.”

“Thanks Laura, Jackson will definitely not walk now!” I beam.

“I sometimes forget how terrifying you are. How long do I have to run?”

“Oh if you’re lucky, 10 minutes but if not then…” I trail off with a bright smile.

“I should run?”

“You should run. Have fun sis!” Derek laughs.

“I hate you all!” She shouts before running as fast as she can to find a good hiding place. Most definitely the Kitchen.

Talia laughs and gives us another hug. “I’ve missed you both so much.”

I look towards Derek and give him a warm smile which he returns. “So have we, I bet it’s been so boring.”

“Incredibly so. We can talk later, go have fun and don’t kill anyone.” Talia gives me a wink before patting both our cheeks and leaving Derek and I to do as we please.

“Would you like to find them, I know I’m not the only one that needs some exercise.” I lace our hands together as we walk and waggle an eyebrow.

Derek rolls his eyes. “I wouldn't love nothing more. Together?”

“Together.” I reply before we start running to find the others.  

 


End file.
